


Fap Fap Fap

by cheshirejin



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble</p>
<p>Rayflo is one uncouth vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fap Fap Fap

  


Damn him. Charles thought uncharitably as he squirmed a bit in his seat. Being a day walker had its privileges; he could sit in the living room during the morning hours and wasn’t forced to hide in a coffin in the bedroom. Part of his mind understood that being locked into a small box for the daylight hours would get tedious, especially for someone with no need for sleep. But did Rayflo have to do that?  His face was still tinged pink as he remembered the sounds of flesh sliding wetly on flesh and low pleasured moaning coming from his master’s coffin.

  


  



End file.
